starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars Miniatures
| Afbeelding = 250px | ontwikkelaar= | uitgever =Wizards of the Coast | uitgavedatum = | genre=RPG | aantalspelers=2+ | rating= | platform=Tafel }} thumb|250px|Voorbeeld Star Wars Miniatures is een spel in de stijl van RPG dat gespeeld wordt met miniatuurtjes van personages, beesten en voertuigen uit Star Wars. Speler stellen hun eigen team van figuren samen en vechten daarmee tegen elkaar. Voor de duels wordt gebruik gemaakt van de Stat-cards die bij de figuren zijn meegeleverd en een d20. De figuurtjes zijn te koop in Starter-sets, waarin 2 exclusieve en 8 random figuren zitten, of Booster-sets, met 7 random figuren. De figuren komen voor in 4 varianten: Common, Uncommon, Rare en Very Rare. Zeldzamere figuren hebben vaak veel betere stats, maar kosten meer punten om ze in je team te krijgen. De figuurtjes zijn ook uitstekend te gebruiken in het Star Wars Roleplaying Game, om een extra dimensie aan het spel te geven. In het nieuwe Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook: Saga Edition worden de figuurtjes gebruikt en ontvangen zijn ook hun uitgebreide stats. Een spin-off met ruimteschepen is ook gemaakt: Starship Battles. Samenstelling Starter-set Rebel Storm: * Speelmat, 8 Terreinkaarten, d20, Regelboekje, Force Counters * Luke Skywalker Rebel, Darth Vader Dark Jedi, 8 random Commons/Uncommons Starter-set Clone Strike: * Speelmat, 8 Terreinkaarten, d20, Regelboekje, Force Counters * General Kenobi , Jango Fett , 8 random Commons/Uncommons Starter-set Revenge of the Sith: * Speelbord, d20, Regelboekje, Force Counters * Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi Master, General Grievous Supreme Commander, 2 Clone Troopers, 2 Super Battle Droids Starter-set Rebels and Imperials: * Regelboekje, Speelvelden, d20, Forcecounters * Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rebel Captain en Rebel Heavy Trooper * Darth Vader, Elite Stormtrooper en Heavy Stormtrooper Booster-set Rebel Storm, Clone Strike, Revenge of the Sith, Champions of the Force, Alliance and Empire: * 7 Random figuren Booster-set Universe, Bounty Hunters, The Force Unleashed: * 6 Random normale figuren, 1 random "Huge" figuur Booster-set Rebels and Imperials: * 2 Random figuren Sets thumb|250px|Miniatures in spel De verschillende sets in het Miniatures spel zijn: * Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm * Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike * Star Wars Miniatures: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Miniatures: Universe * Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force * Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters * Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire * Star Wars Miniatures: Rebels and Imperials (Repacks) * Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed * Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force * Star Wars Miniatures: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars Daarnaast zijn er nog speciale sets uitgebracht: * Star Wars Miniatures: AT-AT Imperial Walker Colossal Pack * Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor * Star Wars Miniatures: Battle of Hoth Scenario Pack Ultimate Missions Er zijn daarnaast nog 3 boeken uitgebracht met daarin missies en plattegronden, te gebruiken in het spel. * Ultimate Missions: Rebel Storm * Ultimate Missions: Clone Strike * Ultimate Missions: Revenge of the Sith Externe Links * Wizards of the Coast * PS Games, een Nederlandse site met informatie over de Miniatures category:Miniatures